


Is There Nothing I Can Do For the Both of You?

by MayGlenn



Series: May's February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [8]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Endgame Kaliz, F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Multi, Nebulous Season 2, rule of three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayGlenn/pseuds/MayGlenn
Summary: Max Evans didn’t realize he had a type until Kyle Valenti was shot, and he saved his life.
Relationships: Liz Ortecho/Kyle Valenti, Max Evans/Kyle Valenti, Max Evans/Liz Ortecho, Max Evans/Liz Ortecho/Kyle Valenti
Series: May's February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141298
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	Is There Nothing I Can Do For the Both of You?

**Author's Note:**

> _I really like you  
>  And I really like your friend too, oh  
> Is there nothing I can do  
> For the both of you, yeah yeah _  
> —Mark Dohner, "3 Sum"__

Max Evans didn’t realize he had a type until Kyle Valenti was shot, and he saved his life. 

Which, fair. He had loved Liz and only Liz for so long that he wasn’t really aware he could experience attraction for others. Not until Liz was gone for a decade and he met Cameron did he think he could love anyone besides Liz. And not until he laid his hand on Kyle Valenti’s chest and healed him from a gunshot wound did he think he might, like his siblings, be capable of sexual interest in the same sex, too. 

It would have been poetic if it had been an attack on the Crashdown again, but this time it was some drug dealers raiding the hospital’s pharmacy, and Kyle being in the wrong parking lot at the wrong time. It was lucky Max was around, having just gotten off his shift at the Pony, but instead of doing the cop thing and chasing after the thieves, Max found himself dropping to his knees next to Kyle in an empty parking lot. He didn’t think twice, just like he hadn’t second-guessed himself with Liz. He healed him. 

It was easier, this time. He had been practicing. 

Kyle woke in a panic, screaming, “They can’t shoot me! I’ll tell you the name and function of everything that spills out!” 

“Valenti! Kyle!” Max shouted to get through to him, and finally hugged him—ostensibly to keep him from freaking out, but also because he detected genuine terror through the handprint’s psychic link, and he felt like Valenti just needed a hug. “It’s okay. You’re alright, man, I healed you.” 

Kyle didn’t believe him until Max got him into his Jeep and turned on the light, let him check himself out. Like doubting Thomas, Kyle stuck his finger through the hole in his shirt, smelled the blood, and touched his perfectly whole—and just perfect, honestly—abs.

(In hindsight, Max’s first clue might have been how mesmerized he had been by Kyle’s chiseled abs.) 

Though it was late, Max had called Liz, had her meet them at Kyle’s condo. She fussed over them both, and Max blushed as he recognized how deep Kyle’s feelings for her still ran. 

She obviously still cared for him, too. There was no food in Kyle’s house, and she knew there would be no food, so she had brought a bag of burgers and fries and three milkshakes. 

“I can’t eat that.”

“You lost blood, Valenti, eat,” Liz said. She had made him shower and change clothes (almost sent Max into the shower with him) and now wrapped him up in a blanket and sat him on the couch, with a huge glass of water. “Replenish! Max, get the shakes out of the freezer!” 

“Max, do not get the shakes out of the freezer!” Kyle complained.

“I’m sorry, man, but you know she’s the boss.” 

Kyle sighed. “Yeah.” 

Max and Kyle looked at each other, mutually discovering what  _ that  _ did for them  _ both _ . 

After Liz fell asleep in Kyle’s armchair, Max helped Kyle to bed. 

“I can walk, man, you healed me,” Kyle complained, though Max knew he was grateful. “I should have you escort me to the bathroom, though, I gotta purge the nine thousand calories she just made me eat.” 

Max gave him an unimpressed look. “I’m pretty sure bulimia is worse than just eating a burger and milkshake once a month. You’re like the only doctor I know who’s into fad diets, calm down.” He giggled. “Even nine thousand calories is better than a hole in the chest.” 

“Ha-ha,” Kyle said. He backed up a little warily as Max followed him into his bedroom. “You’re not gonna tuck me in, are you?” 

“Just making sure…” Max began, then picked up on something, latent, in both of them. “Why, do you want me to?” 

“No,” Kyle said, eyes flashing defensively. “In case you forgot, I’m into your girlfriend. Last I checked, you weren’t a package deal.” 

Max held up his hands and backed out of the room. The handprint, annoyingly, told them both that they were each a little disappointed that Max backed down. “I’ll be out on the couch.” 

The next morning, Kyle loudly complained that he felt like shit, and he blamed Liz and the junk food. 

Max pretended not to know that Kyle was only kicking them out because he was feeling horny and confused. 

Max used his powers of deduction and his small-town charm to determine when Valenti’s next shift ended, and showed up at his house with a grocery bag full of his best attempt at Keto-friendly food. “We can have like a sort of fusion stir-fry. With chicken, vegetables, and cauliflower rice. And I brought sake, if you want a drink.” 

Kyle was shirtless, having just gotten out of the shower, flushed from a hard workout just before. 

“You...are lucky I’m hungry, man,” Kyle said, letting him in. “Where’s Liz?” 

“Frankensciencing late. I told her I’m here, she may swing by.” 

Mentioning Liz was a mistake on both their parts. They knew how much they both felt for her, and the pang of desire was tangible, ping-ponging back and forth between them. 

“Okay, what the hell is this handprint? Can you read my mind with it?” Kyle demanded. “Maybe you should go.” 

“No, I can’t read your mind!” Max said, hands up again. “Just feelings. It’ll fade after a few days. I just...got the feeling that you didn’t want to be alone.” 

Kyle glowered, but he didn’t try to deny it. He turned and started chopping up broccoli. Superfoods made him feel better. 

“So you’re okay with how I still feel about Liz, then?” Kyle ventured, still bristling. “That doesn’t bother you?” 

“No, actually,” Max said, carefully slicing mushrooms. “It makes me, ah. Admire...you? Appreciate you? Us loving the same woman should put us on the same team.”

Kyle stopped chopping, and so did Max. 

“I need a drink,” Kyle said. 

Max agreed so quickly he nearly fumbled the bottle of sake. 

It wasn’t until Liz saw them together, the next day when the handprint had begun to fade, but was still prominent, that she narrowed her eyes at them, her thinking face. They were at Max’s house, where Liz was running some tests on Kyle for her own experiments, but this look was new.

“Oh, no, I know that look,” Max said. “She’s about to vivisect you, Valenti.” 

Liz scoffed and punched his arm lightly. “Not true! Obviously if I was going to vivisect anyone it would be the alien—”

“Rude! Microaggression!” Max laughed, but she ignored him. 

“—I just had a new idea for an experiment. Never mind, you probably don’t want to hear it!”

The guys laughed and begged Liz to just come out with it already, pulled her down onto the couch between them, that when she finally did say it they could say they asked for it. 

“I want to know if Kyle can feel it when I’m kissing Max,” she said, looking back and forth between them. “And maybe...vice versa?” 

Max and Kyle looked at each other, each thinking the other would object. But neither did. 

“Maybe Kyle should close his eyes?” Max ventured. 

Liz curled one knee under her, turning towards Max, one hand resting on Kyle’s knee. She didn’t wait for Kyle to actually close his eyes before kissing Max. Kissing didn’t do much for Liz, in the scheme of things, but she was good at it, because she was good at everything she put her mind to, and hearing the little gasps from both of them, in surround sound, was a sweeter rush than she could have hoped for. 

“How was that?” she asked, when she pulled back. Max was smiling dazedly, smugly, and also like he couldn’t believe what he had done to deserve this. That was the part Liz liked about kissing. 

“Good,” Max said. 

Liz turned around. Kyle’s face matched Max’s, but with a flavor of wistfulness, maybe a tinge of fear. 

“A-are you guys sure this is okay?” 

“I’m sure,” Liz said, facing Kyle now. She thought about grilling him about his feelings, what sensations he actually got from that, but figured it might genuinely scare him away, so she held back. She tapped Max’s knee, prompting him. 

“Good! Yeah! Okay!” Max said, still kissed stupid. “Please!” 

Kyle and Liz both turned to look at him, and laughed. “‘Please?’”

“Just kiss, already,” Max grumbled. 

Liz leaned forward. She hadn’t kissed Kyle all that much the last time they had sex, and that was, of course, all she could think of as she kissed him. It put an unexpected heat into the kiss, as she found herself leaning forward on top of him, pressing him back into the cushions. 

And if Max thought he was going to get jealous about this, he surprised himself by just being turned on by it. If he was jealous of anyone it was of Liz, going to town on Valenti liked that. He wondered if Kyle could take his weight in ways Liz couldn’t. And the flutter of emotion he got from Kyle, from Liz kissing him, nearly brought tears to his eyes. The  _ longing _ . Max knew all about carrying a torch for Liz. And Max Evans didn’t let any need go unfulfilled if he could help it. 

“How was that?” Liz asked, knowing Max would be able to respond.

“More questions, actually,” Max said softly. They turned to him again, and he gave them both a little smile. “Like what happens when I kiss Valenti?” 

Liz grinned between them, already sitting up and out of the way. “Let’s find out.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Ninth in the February Ficlet Challenge of 2021. Today's prompt was the low-hanging fruit "Alien." 😉👽 Because it's a ficlet I didn't get into _why_ all the aliens should be in sets of three, but they just should.


End file.
